<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight by RosaMacchio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946031">Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio'>RosaMacchio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso es un gatito, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Magic, lawrusso, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Daniel LaRusso wakes up one day in the body of a kitten alone and scared, what will happen if his greatest rival who is secretly in love finds him and takes care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, first of all I must thank CobraBi and his story Puppy Love made me so inspire to do this fic.</p><p>in Daniel being caught being a kitten and Johnny finds it and also thanks for the name for the kitten it was Perfect thanks CobraBi</p><p>He also clarified it does not have beta, and lamented the Occ a lot, the lack of octographies and grammar I hope you like the fic a lot and whoever saw that this was my first fic without anguish I think I hope you like it a lot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe this is happening to me, I did something wrong in life to punish myself in this way, I see in the reflection of a rain puddle, a little black kitten with white and scared brown eyes, and that little  cat is me.</p><p> I, Daniel LaRusso, am a cat, I don't know how the hell it happened, but this morning I woke up here in the rain turned into a kitten and when I looked at my reflection, I meowed in anguish and scared because I couldn't believe I was turning into an animal.</p><p> This must be a dream but it is real and more when I see my little legs all trembling from the cold and try to run in search of an ebb of the storm.</p><p> I looked up and all the people are gigantic and no one could notice me and I was just meowing in fear.</p><p> I will stay like this forever, one day I will see my friends again or especially Johnny as a human.</p><p> Just thinking of Johnny makes butterflies in my little animal stomach.</p><p> Johnny Lawrence my rival since high school, I have had feelings for him, since I came to California and how not to do it, with his blue eyes and his blond hair how not to fall in love with him, but I know that he would never notice someone like  I and much less now that I am a helpless kitten and although we parted on good terms I have not seen him again for ten years.</p><p> I wonder what he will look like now he will be more handsome, he will be muscular - if he wasn't a cat he would be blushing for sure.</p><p> Now I see that the storm was getting stronger and I just ran with my little legs towards an abandoned alley and I hide in a box and meowed desolate also that I was hungry and nobody cares about a cat.</p><p> I do not know how long I meow until I hear footsteps approaching until I see feet below me and I look up and if I were human I would be surprised I was seeing Johnny Lawrence himself looking worried at his face.</p><p> "But what are you doing here so lonely kitten, and with this rain?" He spoke to me with a soft voice and he held me gently in his hand and I looked at him in amazement I never saw Johnny Lawrence loving a cat.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed happily to see how he wrapped me inside his chest hugging me tightly.</p><p>    "Take it easy, I'll give you a place to stay, now you're safe from the rain" he commented, trying to calm me down and quickly started running and I was happy warm on his chest and especially that it was Johnny who found me.</p><p> I do not know how long he ran, until he stopped and I looked away from his chest to see that we arrived at a small house and he led me inside, it seems that it is cozy, there was a small table in the dining room, an armchair, a large  television, bathrooms, rooms, kitchen, bed and etc.</p><p> Johnny drops me on the floor and I look at him with sad eyes.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed and approaching Johnny I see that he looks at me surprised, he bends down and strokes my head gently I meowed happily.</p><p> "You seem to like me a lot" he commented smiling and he has the beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life, I never saw that smile when we were in high school.</p><p>    "Miaow" I meowed happily to see how he continued to caress me I love all the touches of him on my fur, he made me feel very calm and safe next to him.</p><p> "Now you are surely hungry. I have some milk. I'll be right back." He got up and quickly went to the kitchen.</p><p> While I'm going to explore the whole place and I see that if Johnny lived well and I'm so happy for him even though he made my life impossible, I never wished something bad would happen to him, especially if you're in love with him.</p><p> I keep seeing his record collection curiously until I hear his footsteps again and he returns to where we were before.</p><p> "I hope you like my house because it will also be yours," he commented, smiling and I was increasingly surprised to see that smile and I meowed happily to see that I would stay with Johnny, until he returned to normal, if I return, he meowed  sad for that thought.</p><p> "What happens all of a sudden you got sad you don't want your milk" he commented and I see that he put a plate of milk in front of me, but just thinking that it would not return to my body terrifies me a lot "come on you must drink your milk come on you know  delicious "he commented and I see that he is sad to see I was not drinking it, so I started licking the milk with my tongue and it tasted delicious, as a human I did not like it very much" you are so adorable when you drink your milk "He continued saying while he caressed me  and I purred happy with his touch.</p><p> "Now I have to find a name for you" he commented and I stopped drinking the milk to look at him confused.</p><p> "How do you like that name Rudy?"  he asked me and he meowed angrily I didn't like that name it seems stupid, I see that Johnny sees me surprised.</p><p> "Ok Rudy no, boy is the first time I see a kitten that gets angry for deciding its new name, I love this challenge" - he commented, looking at me proudly and he continued stroking my fur and I murmured happily while still drinking my milk.</p><p> “Silver” commented Johnny and that name made him meow in terror and he ran to the corner scared and meowing desperately to Johnny's horror, that name reminds me a lot of Terry Silver, I see him approaching slowly and trying to grab me but I  I just roll into a ball in panic.</p><p> "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, you don't seem to like that name apart from the fact that you're afraid just to mention it, I'm very sorry," he said with a regretful voice and little by little I raise my head and look at his eyes  there is a lot of guilt so I go to him and he carries me in his arms and hugs me, and then he goes to the sofa and sits down and leaves me on his lap. I purr when he starts stroking my fur again.</p><p> "I'm sorry again" Johnny apologized again and I lick his hand to let him know that he is forgiven and Johnny laughs to see my little tongue lick his hand "Thanks for forgiving me, how about Midnight" I wonder nervous that maybe  I would not like it but I lick his hand again as if in agreement, I loved that name a lot, I don't know how it went a lot because of my personality.</p><p> "Then you'll be Midnight from now on." Johnny looked at me with a huge smile on his face that made my little heart beat fast for a kitten.</p><p> “Miaow” I meowed happily as I saw that Johnny was still caressing me and smiling at me.</p><p> "You are so adorable Midnight, tomorrow I will buy you croquettes and toys and a box for cats, you are going to be the most spoiled kitten" Johnny commented stroking my head and I just purred happy to be with Johnny even if he is a cat, I yawn and I see that  Johnny laughs.</p><p> "And apparently you're already sleepy" he commented and I tiredly close my eyes the only thing I hear when I fall asleep is Johnny singing after that I fell asleep on his lap.</p><p> I do not know how long I fell asleep, that when I woke up I was alone in his room and I get sad to know that Johnny was not, he meowed throughout the house in his search and he is not he left me alone, before going to I do not know where,  He left me a new bowl of milk and I drink it sad, I hope he won't be long in coming I'm very sad without his company.</p><p> I finish my milk and go to lie down on the sofa and on the bedside table there was a picture of Johnny and his happy friends, I think they are with them right now and well, I'm just the boy who made my life impossible now turned a cat.</p><p> I wonder if one day I'm going to return to normal and above all tell my feelings to Johnny even if it is not reciprocated, he must find out that I love him.</p><p> I don't know how long I started to meow, until the door opens and I see Johnny come in with a big box and bags and I get off the couch to greet him.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed happily to see what has come back and I see that Johnny looks at me surprised and then smiles and puts things down and leans down to take me in his arms and I purr happy to be in his arms.</p><p> "You missed me, didn't you Midnight" he told me to see that my eyes reflected a sadness "I'm sorry that I had to go, I went to buy you a surprise" he continued saying and then he takes out of the box a small blue bed and it is beautiful and  Then in the bags there were all kinds of toys for cats, like a ball yarn, rubber dolls, even a long feather and that I look at him confused what it would be, then I see that he takes out a box of cat litter and cat food.</p><p> "You like your surprises" Johnny commented putting me back on his lap and he put a rubber mouse on me and I was playing with it.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed happily while he played with the mouse and Johnny laughed happily to see me happy.</p><p> "I'm glad you liked Midnight welcome home" he commented stroking my head purring with happiness to feel his hand.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed happy to be now part of the family with Johnny and I will not be just turned into a cat, I just hope that one day I will be human again.</p><p> Since then I have been with him for days, Johnny always plays with me with the things that I buy, such as that long pen when I moved it made me stand on my two back legs so that I could catch the pen, making Johnny laugh to see  how he was trying to get him out of his grip and then I was meowing in annoyance and pulling away from him, when his laughter became hysterical.</p><p> When I got mad at him, I would hide in the bed that he bought me and I turn my back on him and hear him say.</p><p> "Oh come on Midnight not all the time you will be angry with me please forgive me, I never thought that cats are so resentful" he commented some time later with his sad blue eyes and I since I can not be angry with him so long, I return to his arms where  He hugs me and caresses me and I purr happily knowing that he knows I was forgiven.</p><p> We also spend time watching TV, listening to music or Johnny talks, when he wants to vent, either from his work as an architect or with his friends, I always listened to him and understood him every day I was surprised who Johnny Lawrence is.</p><p> Until tonight he left me frozen with a conversation.</p><p> "You know Midnight now I realize that you look like a classmate I had in high school his name is Daniel LaRusso. You have his brown eyes and the color of his hair, but you will call me crazy but sometimes I think you are him" he commented sitting us on the sofa  Well Johnny I was curled up in his lap and he stroked my head and I purr with satisfaction, with his touch and then I am stunned by what I confess, for a moment I thought he would discover me but then I see that his expression changes to one of sadness  and that makes me sad and meowed desolate to see Johnny so depressed.</p><p> "I have not heard from him, since high school, I wonder if he has gotten a girlfriend or is he happy" he commented distracted in the thoughts of him and I looked at him carefully, if you knew that I'm here next to you Johnny.</p><p> "You know I've never said this before not even to my friends, but since high school I've always been in love with LaRusso, but out of fear and as the eighties were like I didn't tell him and the best thing was to make his life hell by hitting and humiliating him.  You do not know how sorry I am yet for hurting him that way, I have been looking for him ever since to apologize and telling him that I did it for being a damn coward in damaging him and I am willing to fight to conquer him if it does not correspond to me but first I must find him  and apologize to him ”said Johnny sadly and I just felt that my kitten heart was racing so much that out of fear I thought it would come out of his chest.</p><p> Johnny has just confessed to me that he loves me and that he did what he did out of fear, and that he is willing to look for me to apologize, I lift my paws and stand in front of Johnny and he looks at me surprised.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed telling him that I am Daniel and that I love him too, but with my meows it is impossible. Johnny looked at me very confused.</p><p> "What the heck is wrong with you now Midnight?"  He commented in a daze and I just kept meowing frustrated I already wanted to be human and tell him that I love him too, but I'm still in Midnight's body and I think I'll be trapped forever, after meowing for I don't know how long he pulled me off Johnny's lap  and I go to my bed to lie down I did not feel up to being with him, and that he just confessed to me that he loves me.</p><p> “What's up Midnight?  Did you suddenly become sad? "  He asked approaching my bed but I just hid my face and didn't want to see it.</p><p> I feel his hand on my fur but I don't move, I couldn't believe that Johnny loves me and I'm still in the body of a kitten.</p><p> "What if you come to sleep in my bed today, I don't want us both to be sad" he commented seriously and caught me off guard in his arms.</p><p> "Miaow" I meowed angrily to see that I got out of bed to take me to his room and he made us lie down and he immediately pulled me to his chest and I looked at him with angry eyes.</p><p> "I am very sorry to make you sad, if I had known that you were going to react like that I would not have told you, you are from my family now and I wanted you to know it" he commented and he kissed my fur and suddenly I felt that something moved inside me but not  I knew it was so I didn't care.</p><p> "I love you so much Midnight and you are the best thing that has happened to me in life" he continued saying and I just opened my eyes suddenly and I was very surprised and now he kisses my head "now let's sleep a little" with that his eyes closed and he  he fell asleep.</p><p> I look at him sad, first because I can't be human to be with him and second is that if I return to normal Johnny will miss Midnight anyway Johnny will suffer and it would hurt me a lot to see that Johnny will be sad without Midnight.</p><p> With those thoughts I fall asleep on his lap dreaming of Johnny.</p><p> I don't know how long I was asleep until suddenly I heard my name.</p><p>“Damn LaRusso what are you doing in my bed” when I start to open my eyes the first thing I see is that I am lying on top of Johnny looking at me in amazement and blushing, and I look at him confused until I see my hands and they are human hands I immediately get up from  Johnny and I'm going to see myself in the mirror seeing myself again.</p><p> Don't change anything, I had the same haircut and the same body was finally me again, at last I could tell Johnny my secret but first I must confess to Johnny that I am Midnight.</p><p> I look at Johnny and see that he is terrified.</p><p> "How the hell did you get in here, but mostly because you're naked" he said blushing and immediately he looked at me and indeed I am like God brought me into the world and I blush so much that I would compete with an apple orchard.</p><p> "Would you lend me some clothes and I'll explain it to you" I commented shyly I see Johnny roll his eyes and he goes straight to the closet and grabs a white shirt and flannel pants, when I put them on they are too big for me and I smelled like Johnny and that's what he did  to smile</p><p> "And now you're going to tell me how you got in and what you were doing in my bed" he asked me seriously.</p><p> "First of all I don't want it to scare you" I commented slowly and I sit next to Johnny on the bed.</p><p>  Why should I be?  And by the way, where is Midnight? "  he commented concerned and I sigh it's time to decide.</p><p> "I am Midnight, Johnny" I replied and I see Johnny's face turn pale at my revelation.</p><p> "You have to be joking LaRusso, you can't be my cat" he commented in shock not believing what he was saying.</p><p>  “It's true Johnny would never lie to you, the day you found me, that day I woke up, like a kitten in the rain that day you saw me very scared, you took me home, you took care of me and you fed me and I thank you very much for giving me  a home "I commented smiling shyly and I see that Johnny was still looking at me without believing me.</p><p> "You lie LaRusso" Johnny commented and I sigh in frustration sometimes Johnny is so stubborn.</p><p> "You want the truth yesterday you confessed to me that you loved me and that you did not want to hurt me when we met and you wanted to look for me to apologize to me and declare your love for me, yesterday I heard you Johnny and the way I behaved yesterday after your confession, was  that I was also telling you that I love you, they were obviously meows but… ”I stopped talking to see Lawrence's horrified look when he knew he knew his biggest secret.</p><p> “That I love you too Johnny I have always loved you and that I forgive you for all the damage you did to me, I never held a grudge Johnny, I knew that something was wrong with you, before you hit me and I understood it better when I confessed it  Like Midnight, and I don't blame you for what you did, I know it was difficult to handle your feelings with me and it's okay now, everything is behind us, what if now we have to live in the present, I always hoped that one day we would meet again  , but I never thought it would be in the shape of a kitten, by the way thanks for calling me adorable "I commented that blushing at his compliments every time he said it to me he meowed with happiness.</p><p> I see Johnny finally come out of his daze and gently grasp my hands.</p><p> "So all that time you were with me, LaRusso," he commented, coming out of astonishment.</p><p> “If Johnny was always by your side all that time, I know it will be difficult for you, to see that you will not see Midnight again and I understand that you loved him more than me, but I promise you that now I am with you and never  I'll go that if you want me to stay "I commented sad to know that Johnny became too fond of Midnight than I did, that we just met again and I'm about to cry because of being rejected I see that Johnny grabs my cheeks and makes me look at him and has the  beautiful smile you gave me when it was midnight.</p><p> "Of course I want you to stay Daniel and if I admit it I'm going to miss Midnight so much, LaRusso but he brought me the most important thing in my life and you were your Daniel, he brought us closer and if it weren't for Midnight right now we wouldn't be together  and above all you would never have known that my feelings for you were reciprocated, I will always be grateful that Midnight I appreciate in my life on that rainy night thanks to him, I found you again I love you Daniel LaRusso "he commented and I dragged myself with his arms to him,  until I sat on his lap, to be closer to his face, his lips a few inches from mine to such a degree that I was about to touch.</p><p> "I love you too Johnny Lawrence" and with that we had our first kiss.</p><p> And I must be eternally grateful to him that I have become Midnight, why if it weren't for that, right now I would never be with Johnny Lawrence.</p><p> End Daniel Pov</p><p> As Daniel and Johnny were kissing, an old man dressed in his blue robe and a long cane appeared outside Lawrence's house, looking out the window at Daniel and Johnny kissing, with a smile on his old face.</p><p> "The plan to reunite Daniel-San and Johnny-San, was a success" and with those words the magician vanished.</p><p> The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>